


Hazards of the Job

by Kjrog



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finn is good, I couldn't make him bad I love him, Octavia and Lincoln have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjrog/pseuds/Kjrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a paramedic and Bellamy is a cop. And Octavia is an overprotective mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of the Job

    Clarke wanted to be a doctor. That had always been her goal. She only became a paramedic because it involved medicine and helping people and that addicting yet exhausting adrenaline. It was the only job close to her desired career that she could get straight out of high school. But she'd been on the ambulance for almost six years and now she didn't really want to leave. There's something so rewarding about being the first responder, even if she doesn't get to help them all the way. That's the thing she hates about her job; having to pass a patient off at the hospital. The staff at Ark City Hospital know her as the medic that runs down the halls after nurses and doctors shouting out after them until her partner, Raven, has to drag her back to the ambulance. 

    Bellamy had always wanted to be a detective. Ever since his mother was killed he'd wanted to hunt down bad guys, so immediately after graduating high school he joined the police academy. Almost his entire life he'd been looking out for Octavia and it only made sense that he should make a career out of protecting others. But he'd been a beat cop for ten years and had turned down two promotions to detective because he felt like he really belonged here. Out on the streets, he could stop crime before it even happened. The main thing is that he has to turn over most cases to detectives who think they're better than him. He hates having to hand over the information of a drive by shooting and just giving up on it. Everyone in the precinct knows him as the guy who constantly berates detectives about how the case has progressed until his partner, Finn, has to drag him off.

    Clarke and Bellamy had met on one occasion or another at calls. They met on her first stabbing. She'd seen pictures, observed surgeries, and responded to plenty of kitchen accidents, but this was the first time she couldn't do anything to help. He was dead long before they got to him. She still remembered his name. Wells Jaha. He was the same age as her. She was kneeling next to him, examining the wound in his neck. She jumped when he spoke from directly over her shoulder.

    "First dead body?"

    "On a call yeah. I've seen them before, but this is..." She trailed off.

    "Just letting you know, it doesn't get any better." She turned around to look up at him. If she wasn't internally overwhelmed about the dead kid lying in an alley, she would have noticed how attractive he was and the genuine concern in his eyes. She did notice the name on his uniform. Blake.

    "I found em!" Raven called from behind a dumpster. "Found his fingers! And the knife!" She came bounding over, the knees of her paints stained with garbage juice. "Next time, Griffin, you get to go dumpster diving for the extra pieces." Clarke heard Officer Blake chuckle behind her. 

    "What the hell, Raven?"

    "Listen, if you don't laugh, you'll cry." When she turned around, he was gone.

    They'd never really met, though. It was just running into each other at the hospital or seeing each other at calls.

    "Griffin, right?"

    "Just call me Clarke." Or,

    "Officer Blake."

    "I told you, Princess, it's Bellamy."

****

    "Why can't kids just chew their damn food?" Raven complained as she weaved through traffic, sirens blaring and lights flashing.

    "Okay I'm sorry a choking toddler interrupted your phone date, but don't take this out on me with your driving." Raven just glared at her and continued to drive like a madman.

    They arrived in record time and flew into the house.

    "Oh thank God!" A beautiful young woman around their age met them in the entryway. "He coughed it up, but I just-"

    "It's okay, where's your son?" She led them into the kitchen where a girl around four years old and a boy in a high chair were sitting with pieces of fruit on bright colored plates in front of them.

    "He was fine, and then he just started choking and coughing." Clarke examined him. When she asked him to open his mouth he just looked at her. "Joshua, open your mouth. She's nice, she wants to make sure you're okay." His mother said. The two year old giggled and opened wide. All clear. 

   "He's okay, Mrs-"

    "Octavia. Just call me Octavia. And thank you so much. Lincoln would've known what to do, but I don't know, I just panicked."

    "It's our job, ma'am."

    "Can I use the bathroom?" Raven. Impeccable timing.

    While Raven was in the bathroom, Clarke found herself seated in between two children who were staring at her and giggling every time she would glance their way. She looked over and saw a family portrait. The kids were slightly smaller and there were two men in the photo. One of them was very obviously the kids' father. He must be Lincoln, Octavia's husband. The other she recognized. Blake. Officer Blake.

    "Uh, ma'am, er, Octavia. Who is that?"

    "That's my big brother, Bellamy." 

    "Yeah. I've met him before." Octavia noticed how intently Clarke was looking at him. She'd never seen him smile like that. She'd only ever seen the corner of his mouth curl up slightly when Raven's boyfriend Finn, who was also his partner, would crack a joke about someone shooting their foot or something (that was the third time Clarke and Bellamy met).

    "He's cute isn't he?" Octavia interrupted Clarke's train of thought.

    "Um, what?"

    "I know he's my brother, but I mean I've been told he's attractive. Mostly by him, though."

    Thankfully Raven came back so Clarke didn't have to respond to whatever Octavia was implying.

****

    Three weeks later, Clarke and Raven were on call for the Unity Day Parade. So far, everything was slow and they were having a casual conversation with the cops stationed with them.

    "Alright ladies, it's been nice, but our shifts over. See you around." Officer Murphy said.

    "Raven. Clarke. It was a pleasure to meet both of you." Officer Miller said as he shook their hands.

    Clarke and Raven were saying their goodbyes when someone grabbed Raven from behind. It was her boyfriend, Finn, and she shrieked in excitement when she figured out it was him ("You ass!"). Even though they were both on duty and at a family friendly parade, they were very okay with PDA, forcing an uncomfortable Clarke to try to ignore them an hold a conversation with Finn's partner, Officer Blake.

    "I hear you saved my nephew's life a few weeks back." He said, looking at her fondly.

    "He'd passed it by the time we got there, he wasn't even coughing." She scoffed, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

    "Yeah, I know, Clarke. Octavia just freaked out. I guess I taught her it's better safe than sorry."

    "Oh, yeah, well, I've had plenty calls more unnecessary than that. One time someone called for a paper cut." He chuckled. Clarke smiled.

    "Yeah, I know the feeling. One of my first calls was a robbery. A girl's brother stole her doll." Clarke actually laughed at that. "I think I owe you one."

    Clarke looked at him, confused. "For what?"

    "Well if not for saving Joshua's life then for my sister inconveniencing you."

    "It's not an inconvenience, it's my job." Clarke said. The same thing she told Octavia.

    "No really, I owe you dinner at least."

    Clarke thought for a second. "Okay," she said, "you owe me a burger and a beer."

    "Great." And there it was. That happy, proud smile she saw in the family photo in Octavia's house.

     _Great._ __Clarke thought _._

    

    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm only like halfway through season 2, but I love this show! You can send me prompts on my tumblr: thegayslay


End file.
